Full Moon Fever - A Loud House Fanfic
by WolfyTheRuff
Summary: When Lisa creates a potion capable of turning people into werebeasts, her plans backfire and with two siblings turned into vicious, ravenous beasts, she and the rest of the siblings have to work together to survive a night in the house with their parents on their date. (Cover image provided by Lentex.)
1. Prologue

Saturday. That blissful day that rolls off the tongue so easily. A day to just laze around and enjoy the weekend, and the Louds were no different in that regard. Except for two members of the clan - a certain sports fan and the scientist of the family.

Lynn Jr. was at another football game - her twentieth, to be exact. The year before she joined the Royal Woods Roosters while posing as her brother Lincoln since he didn't want to play. Why he didn't want to she still didn't know (even when he told her in a way that should've been crystal clear), but didn't complain. After all, another sport under her belt wouldn't hurt. After her cover was blown the coach had told her that she could join the team next year, as she had been the star player during her time there. Of course, she took the opportunity and, as a man of his word, he obliged. She definitely didn't disappoint.

Lisa on the other hand, was still in the house, also doing what she does best. She had important work to do and just because it was a weekend didn't mean she was going to slack off. Lucy had accidentally left a book about werewolves in Lisa and Lily's room a few days ago. She knew that such creatures didn't exist in real life, but read a few pages anyway. She was so fascinated that she kept reading and by the time she finished, she was inspired to make those very creatures real. But how was she to go about it?

She glanced at her DNA samples that she'd collected, some from animals, some from herself, and some from her siblings. Whenever one of them questioned how she got their DNA samples, she never did tell them, instead flashing them a wide grin and pretending she never said anything about it in the first place. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a sample of wolf DNA that she had acquired during a camping trip when a wolf had tried to steal the family's food (and was quickly fended off by Lana.) Now there was an idea.

Lisa had been working on the potion since then, and today was the day she finally finished her work. The little genius had been so caught up in her work that she never considered who she was going to test it on. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of shouting, arguing, and growling. Deciding to investigate, she poked her head out of the room to see what was going on. It was another twin fight, as usual. Lana and Lola were fighting over one of the latter's many tiaras.

"Let go! It's my tiara and I need it for my tea party!" Lola demanded while pulling on it. "Well _I_ need it for welding! Besides, you have like a million other tiaras, just use another one!" Lana snapped back, also pulling on it as if they were playing Tug-O'-War. Eventually the frail metal tiara broke in half, and the overall-clad twin shot her a smug grin. She was about to let out a taunting "Ha!" but before she could she took notice of the pageant queen's scowl. There were practically flames in her eyes and she looked like she wanted to murder someone. Lana decided it'd be better to make a run for it, and so she placed her half of the tiara in her mouth and took off towards the front door, running on all fours. Lola let out a war cry and chased after her, but of course not in the same way her rough-and-tumble twin did.

 _"Just the twins. Of course they were fighting over something trivial again, as per usual. You know, I never did understand why Lana acts like a dog more than like a person sometimes."_ she mused to herself. Her eyes widened as she realized something. _"Wait a minute, that's it! She's the perfect test subject! Besides, if the effects make her act even more like a dog than usual, nobody would really notice."_ And so Lisa grasped the potion she had worked so hard on and brought it into the kitchen and waited for her test subject to walk in. However, sometimes things don't go quite as planned.

The front door was already open due to Lana opening it and Lola not bothering to close it once she caught up with her. Lynn Jr. had come back from the game with unsurprisingly another win. Nobody noticed her standing in the doorway, so she closed the door and kicked it open again. "GUYS, HOLY FUCK!" she shouted, and walked inside. That was enough to get everyone's attention, even the twins who were decking it out again, this time in the yard. Leni was the first to speak. "What, where?! We should fix it then!" Everyone facepalmed. Leni then turned to the eldest sister by only a year. "Lori, what's a fuck?" she asked. Lori facepalmed again.

"I just got my twentieth win in a row for football, guys!" She pumped her right fist in the air. "Good job, Lynn!" both twins shouted, still in the yard but no longer fighting. Instead, they were putting the broken tiara back together. Lana decided to give it back, on the condition that she could use a different tiara for welding instead. Lola begrudgingly agreed on it, deciding that the loss of one tiara wouldn't be too much of a big deal anyway. She never specified which one though, and decided to give up one of the more plain ones. "Yeah, we never doubted you." Lincoln added with a genuine smile. Perhaps it was a good thing he got Lynn to pretend to be him on the team last year after all. Leni, of course, was confused yet again. "Wait, we were supposed to doubt her? Why?" Everyone fought off the urge to facepalm again.

The sports fan walked into the kitchen to grab a drink, only to notice Lisa standing near the potion she had just finished up, filled with a orange liquid. "Ooh, orange soda! Just what I need!" Lynn walked over and grabbed the glass. A wave of panic rose in Lisa when she realized what she was about to do. "Wait no! You mustn't drink-" she began to shout, but Lynn downed it all anyway and let out a loud belch. "Huh, a little more sour than I was expecting, but ehh. Thanks for the drink, Lisa!" And with that she walked off into her room to take a quick cat-nap. "Hey Luce." she greeted when she noticed the goth girl writing yet another poem, sitting in her coffin bed. "Hi." she replied, not looking up from her work. Crawling into her own bed, she drifted off to sleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

 _Later..._

Lynn woke up in a pool of sweat and noticed that the room was completely dark, save for the moonlight coming out of the window. Lucy was also no longer in the room. "How long did I sleep?" she murmured to herself and sat up. The moment she did though, she was hit by waves of nausea and a migraine. Forcing herself to get up since it was likely everyone was downstairs waiting for dinner, she noticed the moon. It was full. _"Man the moon's so bright tonight, and it's... strangely alluring. It's beau-"_ Her thought was cut off by a sudden sharp pain in her stomach, painful enough to let out a little whimper. She opened the window, hoping that the breeze would at least cool her off a bit. It didn't help at all, but she did feel more drawn to the moon. _"Ugh I swear it's hot as_ _ **balls**_ in here! Maybe I'll feel better after a trip to the bathroom. Hopefully there's no line."/em She walked out of the room and, to her relief, there was indeed no line. However, when she was halfway there another sharp pain hit her, powerful enough to send her to the floor on her knees.

 _"GAAAAGH!"_ she yelled. She wondered if she had gotten sick. She clutched her stomach with her right and and kept the left one on the floor. She then noticed her hands twitching, at first it was slight but it quickly became more and more violent. "What the...?" Pain then shot toward them too, and she could see dark brown fur growing out of them and covering the skin. "What the _hell?!_ " she shouted, as she also noticed her nails becoming long black claws. This caused the cuticles to bleed, also slightly staining her new claws and fur around it. Lynn Jr. grit her teeth in pain, but didn't make any noise as it was nothing compared to the stomach pains which felt like she had been stabbed there. The hair spread over her entire arms and the sleeves ripped, giving way to the growing muscle and fur. She gripped the left wrist with her right hand as if that would somehow stop it.

It obviously didn't. It felt as though her ears were being stretched like a rubber band as they became more triangular in the shape of wolf ears, and were covered in thick brown fur as well. The insides were a lighter brown, the same color as her hair. _"Guess Lori wasn't lying when she said puberty was ugly."_ she thought as the process continued, trying to lighten the mood a bit for herself. She noticed spots of blood coming from her mouth as well, her teeth suddenly aching more than the time she tried to beat all the other sisters (and brother) in a chocolate-eating contest. She came in at a close second and told herself she only lost due to the toothache. In first place was, surprisingly, the Queen of Darkness herself, Lucy. The soon-to-be wolfgirl was snapped back to the present as her teeth were becoming sharper and sharper, while at the same time her neck was covered in fur and a little mane had started to form.

 _Crack._ The sound came from her back. More cracking was heard. To her horror and pain, her back was also changing, expanding to support the changes, including the fur and mane. Her shirt ripped some more, exposing some of her changed back. _"Make it stop just make it STOP!"_ She frantically thought as her breathing got more rapid, due to her chest expanding as well, bringing even more pain.

Enough was enough. She had to get help, before it got worse. _"Before this kills me."_ She was surprised at the grim thought. With all her strength she managed to stand on her feet, but as luck would have it, she wasn't able to take even one step before the pain shot to her legs and feet too, sending her to the floor again. The fall caused her to bang her elbow on the floor, but she ignored that. The same changes that she went through were also happening to her feet and legs, even ripping most of her sneakers and only leaving a tiny bit of material on what were now large paws. Her shorts were also ripped in various areas.

Hearing another tear she focused her attention away from the fur growing on her face. It was from where her tailbone was and that's when she noticed a furry tail growing there. "Is-I-I have a _tail_ now?!" Her attention was focused back onto her face as her nose became a wet black dog nose. She also started growing a snout. This part was the most painful, even more painful than the stomach cramps from before. All of a sudden, however, she was no longer afraid, no longer in pain, and no longer wanting it to stop. It continued for a little, getting taller and such, but the changes were more so on her mind now. Now, she was enjoying the surge of power, getting stronger by the second. " _How stupid was I to resist this... this_ _ **gift?!**_ _This is amazing! I feel amazing!"_

Meanwhile Lola was walking up the stairs, watching everything. "Umm... n-nevermind, I don't need the bathroom _after all..."_ And with that she ran downstairs before the beast could spot her. It - no, she, ran into her room on all fours, stood up, and let out a howl. Then she jumped out of the open window.

The pageant queen wasted no time telling the others what she just saw. They were sitting on the couch again, though she noticed Lynn was missing. _"For obvious reasons."_ "Guys guys! I-I was walking up the stairs, a-and I saw Lynn, and she- she was, she was changing into this... dog! She became a huge vicious dog!" Her voice was filled with panic and she was rushing to tell them everything. They stared at her in confusion for a full 30 seconds.

Luna was the first to speak up. "Um... what was that, little dude?" The rocker looked at her as if Lola had suddenly turned into her much more tomboyish twin. Charles jumped into Leni's lap. "Lynn, is that you?" she asked him. The dog was equally as confused as everyone else is. "No Leni, that's not Lynn," Lori told her younger sister. "And Lynn didn't turn into any other dog either." Lucy appeared behind the pink-clad girl, making the latter and everyone else yelp in surprise. Luna had jumped into Luan's arms. "So you're saying she's a werewolf?" Lucy asked. Regaining her composure, Lola replied with a blunt "Yes." Lisa decided to say something as she didn't want anyone to be suspicious, just in case. "Poppycock. Werewolves are simply mythological creatures, there is no way that our own sister is one." The child prodigy did her best to maintain her stoic expression but couldn't help her mouth slowly curving into another of her insincere grins. Lucky for her nobody noticed this.

"Yes they are, Lisa. Just because you haven't seen one doesn't mean they don't exist." Lucy replied, maintaining her monotonic voice but with a hint of annoyance laced within. Lisa simply grunted in response, believing she put in enough input to keep her out of the clear. "Look, maybe you just read or saw something and you got scared and that somehow led to, well, this. How about you sit with us and you could feel better?" Lincoln asked, and scootched over, offering a spot for her. In truth, she knew she knew she probably wouldn't feel better until Lynn was back to normal, but she wasn't getting anywhere with them so she did so without saying a word. Besides, her favorite show, "Dream Boat", was on.

Lisa was just sitting there, no longer really paying attention to what was on the screen and instead was stewing in her thoughts. _"So my potion really worked? She probably escaped outside by now though... and if I leave they'll get suspicious. I can't even cover it up by saying I'll be heading to the lavatory, because they know I don't use it. Or at least, a certain male sibling and Lucy know, due to when they asked me about the toilet clogging all those months ago. She won't transform until next month if it did work. If I want quicker results I'll just have to make another one. Didn't take too long for the first one anyway, but I'll have to be more careful this time. Actually you know what, maybe it doesn't just have to be lycanthrope data. I wonder if I could make other beasts with it..."_


	2. Clawed Out Of The Bag

The 11 kids in the House were doing their usual comics, playing music, writing poetry, having a tea party, ruining said tea party with frogs - that sort of thing. Lisa had been forced to attend the tea party as well, mainly because Lola had found out how she got the siblings' DNA samples, or at least one way she did, and threatened to spill the secret. The scientist decided it would be better to just attend it no matter how undignified it felt for her to be wearing a maid outfit to keep the princess's mouth shut. That and because she saw an opportunity to test another solution on her unaware test subject - Lana. She was indeed successful of creating another potion like her last one, but this time using cat DNA instead of wolf DNA. She planned to slip some of it into her tea, she knew that Lola did in fact make real tea and even she had to admit that it was pretty good.

 _"Well, tomorrow's the full moon. If I can catch her before she escapes, I can certainly get information from my studies. I may have messed up last time, but that's okay, just a minor setback. And since she already drank the tea that I, well, as some would say it, "slipped a mickey" in, my plan has already almost succeeded. I just hope this tea party concludes soon, I don't know how much longer I can stand wearing this stupid outfit."_ Lisa thought to herself.

Once again, luck was on her side, as it came to an end earlier than expected due to Lana's frogs crashing the party. She got out as quickly as possible, just barely being able to avoid getting caught in the middle of another twin fight. _"Now, just to wait..."_

 _The next day..._

There was a family meeting in the living room going on. "Well kids, do you know what day it is?" Lynn Sr. asked enthusiastically. "Uh... it's Friday. I think. I mean, the weekend is coming up so that definitely means it's Friday, right?" Leni responded. Somehow, even when she knew the weekend was coming up she got confused between Thursday and Friday. "Yes, that's right, sweetie, and what's today's date?" he then asked. "OMG, you two are going on a date? Her voice was filled with excitement, though she still wished she could have the honor of designing some new clothes for them, as a little gift. SHe was also slightly worried about Lori being in charge, as she remembered how she was banned from sewing. When she asked her why, she never did get an answer from the Queen of No.

"Yep, in fact we are! How'd you know?" Rita asked. "Well, you _did_ ask what today's date was, so..." No matter how many times someone else explained what it really means when someone asks about the date she always assumed it meant a literal date. The parents simply continued on. "We'll be gone for the night, and we decided that Lori is responsible enough to watch over you for a whole night instead of just a few hours. So after dinner we'll be leaving. Will the rest of you be good?" The kids nodded. "Don't worry, I'll make sure the house doesn't get destroyed, or overrun with wild animals, or anything like that. You can literally count on me." Lori said. "We know, that's why you're in charge." Lynn Sr. replied. The 10 other kids were hoping Lori really _was_ no longer the Queen of No.

Lori was was her military costume (though she wasn't wearing she shades, she planned to put those on later) at the dinner table. Nobody said anything about it. After dinner, like they said, the parents drove off, leaving the house under the eldest sister's watch. Lori then herded the rest into the dining room. Once they got there, she put on the shades. "Alright, I learned last time that my way of doing things wasn't exactly the best way to organize our plans, so I decided to make it a bit more... fun. As opposed to staring at the wall, we'll be having a Game Night."

The others cheered loudly, living up to their surname. Even though they knew Lynn would probably end up winning - and gloating, no matter what game or games they played. "There _will_ be some rules, though." She lightly tapped the handle of the golf club on the table. This elicted a few aww's from the kids. "Rule number one is 'No Gloating.'" She looked Lynn right in the eyes as she said that. They (sans Lynn) cheered again, this time louder than before. "The rest of the rules are obvious so I'm literally not even going to bother. I will, however, make a list of the games we will _not_ be playing." Lori continued, as her younger siblings looked at her in confusion. "At the top of the list is "Pie Face!" due to Luan's innuendos." "Hey, it's not my fault you constantly get _creamed!_ " Luan puns, after which she throws her head back in laughter. "Heh, get it?" Everyone else groaned. They were now quite glad they weren't playing Pie Face.

"Hey, it's not like I was singing the lyrics of 'Whistle' at the top of my lungs or something like that!" Luan added. "For your information I didn't even know about Mick Swagger that time, alright? And I most certainly didn't know what the song really meant at the time!" Luna retorts, cheeks rosy with embarrassment as she recalled the memory. "You mean tetherball?" Lynn nonchalantly says. "What about it?" Leni asks. "The song's about tetherball." "Oh, okay!" The fashionista replied. "Wait... you sure?" "Yeah I'm with Lynn, I mean, it talks about a whistle, what else could it be about?" Lana asks as well. The others just stare at her in silence, including Lily, even though she had no idea what they were talking about. "...what?" The ball cap-wearing girl asks, confused by the looks she was getting. "We'll... tell you when you're older." Lincoln tells her. Sounds of agreement rose from the group. In truth, nobody really believed Lynn, except for Lana and Lily, of course. As well as Leni, or at least she considered that it might be true.

Lola had left the group after that to get several boxes of games. She neatly placed the pile on top of the table when she came back, and took one off the top of it. "Alright, how about we play 'Pass The Lana' instead?" she asked, earning a glare from her twin. The game she was holding was called "Pass The Pig." "And that reminds me of the _second_ game on the list; Pass The Pig. Mainly because Lola always uses it to insult us, often Twerp, Sporty and Ball-Cap over here." Lori motions toward the two sisters and brother mentioned before crossing her arms. The usual irritated tone in her voice was even more obvious. Lola puts the game away on the couch, not feeling like getting turned into a human pretzel. Normally it would take a lot more to make the Pageant Queen back down, but when Lori was in charge, she tried her best not to get on her bad side.

Lori sorted through the games in the pile, putting away the ones on the list as well as the ones she knew not everyone would agree on. Finally she decided on Monopoly. "I don't know, this is the one game that Lynn is absolutely terrible at, and it's sure to ignite a fuse very quickly. She once flipped the table over a 'Go To Jail' card." Lisa said, then turned to the aforementioned jock. "No offense." "Well then that's another rule, if anybody even _thinks_ about flipping the table, we'll be having pretzels." Lori growled. "Especially over something as stupid as a 'Go To Jail' card."

And with that they started setting up the game. Lynn and Lana didn't help, though. They were too busy looking out the window at the full moon. "Uh guys, I gotta go, I'll be back." Lana excused herself from the table and made her way to the stairs. "Wait, me too. I can't wait though, I'm going first!" Lynn also excused herself and raced after her. Lana had a head start and so easily beat her to the bathroom, with time to spare. _"Dammit. Now where am I supposed to shift without getting walked in on? I can't let the others know I became that... thing like last time. Hell, I'l lucky they didn't notice, it was already starti-"_ The sports fan's thoughts were cut off as the transformation started again, in the same way as last time though slightly less painful. She tried to get to her room before anyone could see her, but once again the pain kept her in place. It took all her strength to not scream out.

Meanwhile Lana was going through the same thing, but in a different way, and with feline features rather than canine ones. She wasn't as interested in keeping it a secret as her sister was. She burst out the door, screaming and growling at the same time, mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth and half her face covered in slightly darker yellow fur. Cat ears had torn two holes in her cap to fit, and one of the straps on her overalls was broken and hanging on the side, though luckily the other one was still able to hold them up. She froze in place when she saw Lynn going through the same thing. Pointing a clawed finger at her, she stuttered, "Y-you, you're going t-through the same t-thing?!" Her sister only growled in response, not making any movement towards her.

"So Lola wasn't lying when she said you became a dog."


	3. Board Game Breakdown

The siblings were choosing their playing tokens for Monopoly as all that was going on. Or, really, they were all scrambling for the Top Hat piece. However, it was Leni who snagged it. "Aww come on, Leni _always_ gets the hat!" Luan said. "Well, I mean, she _is_ the fashionista of the House." Lincoln replied. Leni grinned at this. "Aww, thanks!" Lincoln grinned as well, his sister's happiness rubbing onto him. "Fine, I'll just use the dog." The comedian took the dog-shaped token. _"Hopefully Lana doesn't mind not being the dog this time."_ Lori was sifting through the available pieces until she made the mistake of revealing the piece they fought over the most, even more so than the hat. As soon as the T-Rex piece was moved, 7 other pairs of eyes were on it, even the ones who already had pieces. And so the usual Loud Sibling Brawl (though missing Lily, Lana and Lynn) took place.

Lisa took the opportunity to break away from the fight and check up on the missing sisters. After all, surely something must be keeping them longer. If it's not the transformation she was hoping to collect data on, at least she'd have a new addition to her other studies. _"It's quite a shame that none of my other family members share my interests... and they think my fecal studies are too gross, not considering how much one can learn from it! Not even Lana likes it!"_ A loud thump and some growling then sounded from upstairs. The others stopped their brawling. "Did you hear that?" Lincoln asked. "Of course I did, I'm not deaf as a bat." said Leni. "It's _blind_ as a bat, Leni." Lucy corrected her. "And bats really aren't blind either." Lisa gave the goth girl a nod. "Well, lets go check it out!" Lincoln started racing up the stairs. "Wait wait wait, you mustn't- ah who am I kidding, I NEED MY ANSWERS!" Lisa raced after them, while Lola opted to walk instead as she was already expecting to see what she had seen before. Fear slowed her down more.

What they saw was something they never expected to see, save for two of them. In front of them were two different snarling beasts, a brown-furred werewolf and a yellow werecat with a red cap, each of them in torn clothes. Indeed, it was Lynn and Lana, fully transformed. The only siblings not cowering in fear were Lucy and Lisa, the former's lips turning into a smile knowing that she had proved the prodigy of the house wrong. Or so she thought for the moment. "Holy moly, my experiment worked!" Lisa covered her mouth with her hands the moment the words slipped out. _"Oops."_ They turned to her. "Wait, what?!" Lori shouted. Lucy's smile turned back into a frown, realizing what had actually happened. Now that she thought about it, it _was_ odd that the proclaimed "woman of science" didn't argue longer with her about the matter last month when it was first brought up. She could imagine how big her Cheshire Cat grin must've been; if only she had seen it!

The beasts prowled towards them, growling and licking their lips. They started backing away from them, taking care to move to the right to avoid falling down the stairs. This gave the ashen-haired boy an idea. Spotting one of Lynn's footballs in her room, he quickly grabbed it. Unfortunately this only gave him a window of time since the sudden movement caught the attention of Lynn and Lana. He threw the ball down the stairs and it smacked onto the floor, inches away from the front door. The plan worked and the beasts chased after it, buying time for the kids. "Everyone to my room now! _And then we're getting answers._ " Lori narrowed her eyes at Lisa, who shifted nervously under the eldest sister's glare.

Once they were all in the room with the door locked and barricaded for protection, they were all once again glaring at Lisa. "Perhaps an explanation is long overdue." She wished she didn't have to tell them, but the cat was now out of the bag; she had no choice.

 **One explanation later...**

"So let me get this straight... you turned two of your own siblings into monsters, out of inspiration from my book?" Lucy asked in her usual monotonous voice. The scientist replied with a flat "Yes." "We were a _hair_ away from their grasp!" Luan threw her head back in laughter. "Seriously though, we could've died." Lisa sighed. "I know... I should have considered how the other variables, namely you all, would have been affected. In which case I would've taken precautions to make sure that you would be safe while they were in the house in this form." She hung her head, crestfallen. "This is what scientists call an 'oopsie', but I'd say the more accurate term would be a 'screw-up.' This was my biggest one yet." She was about to open her mouth to speak again when the lights suddenly went off, all at once.

"What just happened?!" "Who turned out the lights?" "Guess we've been _left in the dark!_ " "Eek, I went blind again!" The last one was from Leni. "No you haven't, the power just went out." Lori replied, looking out the window. "The other houses have lights on, so it's not a blackout." Lola was heading toward the door to leave, but stopped when she remembered what was out there. "So we're just gonna have to stay in the dark until morning?!" The pageant queen walked back toward the bed and bumped into it. Growling, she sat down with her arms crossed. "I don't mind that actually." Lucy interjected. "Who could've guessed."

Suddenly, a series of bangs was heard on the door, getting stronger each time and shaking the door. The siblings held each other close as they prepared themselves for the werebeasts to return, but the door stayed put. They sighed with relief, believing that they were safe. The door broke off its hinges and fell on the floor, revealing Lynn holding the kiddie table with a missing leg and Lana who was holding her right shoulder. It was likely bruised from hitting the door so many times in an effort to get it open. Instead of walking slowly towards them they immediately charged at them, eliciting a scream from their targets. Lori's eyes just so happened to wander toward her closet which was filled to the brim with shoes. She picked a few of them up and started throwing them, using them as weapons. None of them missed, though Lana did catch one of the shoes in her mouth and had started chewing on it, forgetting about the people in the room. However, they still didn't do much damage to Lynn, but at least she wasn't able to attack anyone since each time she made a move she was hit with a shoe. After being hit with two high heels she let out a frustrated roar and turned tail, running down the stairs again. Lana also walked out on all fours still holding the spit-covered and now slightly torn shoe in her mouth.

There were only three shoes left in the closet now, one high heel and a pair of old sneakers. Lori panted, catching her breath. The other 7 kids exhaled, not realizing they had been holding their breath. None of them dared to speak for the next 15 minutes.


	4. Lighting The Way

Finally, Lori broke the silence. "Okay, so two of our sisters are now mythical- or well, what _used_ to be mythical creatures who probably want to eat our guts and/or infect us too, our parents aren't home, and now the power is out." she recapped. The others were all thinking the same thing, _"Well yeah, we can all see that."_ "Indeed, and if we wish to survive we'll need to stick together." Lisa replied. "She's right, and if we're gonna get out of this mess alive then we might as well start preparing ourselves. Those two could be waiting for us anywhere right now."

The non-beast Louds walked out of the room in a tight-knit group after looking out, not seeing any trace of Lynn or Lana and deciding it was safe. Then again, since the power was out they couldn't see that much. Lucy didn't have as much of a problem with it as the others did, being well-accustomed to the dark. That still didn't mean that she had perfect vision in the dark, however.

"Uh dudes, how are we supposed to prevent anyone from getting ambushed if we can barely see?" Luna asked, squinting into the darkness. "Well, there's gotta be a flashlight or two in the kitchen cabinet somewhere, and there's a flashlight in my room." Lincoln replied. "And my phone actually has a flashlight feature too, so we should be fine." Lori then shook her phone multiple times until it vibrated briefly and a light shone under the camera on the back.

And so with a little bit of light guiding some of them they headed to the converted living closet. The siblings in the back, Lucy Leni and Luna, were left in the dark but were still able to follow the rest by following their shadows. Once inside, the group searched every space (the little amount of it that there was, anyway) for a flashlight, even under the bed. The search was mostly fruitless. They got ready to leave, that is, until Lola held the prize in one hand and a small backpack in the other. "Guys, I found it!" The diva grinned ear to ear and flipped the switch, light illuminating the room.

"Alright, but now, question is, who gets it?" Luan, who was currently holding a sleeping Lily, asked. "Well _I_ found it so it's _mine!"_ Lola answered with a hint of sass in her voice. "But the ones in the back, like, can't see anything, so one of _us_ should get it!" Leni sassed back, pointing at herself. The fashionista and pageant queen brickered back and forth about who should get the flashlight while the other siblings just stared with unamused expressions. Lori and Lincoln were especially getting more and more aggravated. "Alright, ENOUGH!" Lori yelled, making everyone flinch and stopping the arguing. "Fighting between each other won't help anyone, in fact, it'll literally make our situation even worse than it already is! I promise that once we get the other flashlights Linc and I-" "Wait, me?" "Yeah. Anyway, Linc and I will make sure everyone can see, okay?" The rest nodded.

"Seriously though, who gets that flashlight?" Luan asked again. "Leni does have a point, it must be pretty dark in the back, plus it's vulnerable there too." Linc replied. Lola handed over the flashlight with a "Hmph" as they walked back out. She quickly noticed a werewolf figurine somewhere and decided to take it with her.

As they were walking down the stairs they heard a series of growls, stopping them in their tracks. A fearful couple of seconds passed before the noises stopped. They continued on, though this time more hesitant and closer to each other. When they did reach the kitchen, a new series of sounds replaced the growling - wet tearing sounds. There was also a horrible odor, making some of them gag. They didn't want to risk being noticed by whatever -or whoever, was in there, but they did need to find the other flashlights. So Lori shone her phone's light on the floor to see what it was, and what she did see was a furry light brown tail and two darker brown paws. She aimed the light a little bit up for a better view; seeing a pair of red shorts and a white shirt. _"Oh crap..."_

Then, the thing started growling and turned its head to the phoneaholic and the rest of them. It was Lynn. Her teeth and snout were covered in blood, drool dripped from her open mouth and her eyes had a look of pure fury in them, with the intent to kill. There was something else in her mouth, something pink, long and bloody. She stood up and ate it, then completely turned around to face them. The Louds stepped back in fear, but froze once again once they saw something on the floor behind the wolf. Leni shone her flashlight at it, and when they saw what it was, they really wish they didn't.

There was a mangled corpse of a raccoon sitting in a pool of blood, its stomach ripped open exposing and spilling the entrails, and there was a huge gap where its neck was. Some of them gasped, while others covered their mouths. Lucy just stared at it, though she was scared too. "Probably one of the raccoons I hid in here for a prank..." Luan said, and looked over at Lily, who was somehow still sleeping.

Although they were about ready to run like they were in a marathon, they weren't going to leave without taking what they came into the kitchen for. And so they scrambled across the room, hoping to distract the Lynn-wolf while Lola and Luan searched for the flashlights. Eventually they managed to find 2 flashlights in a cabinet. "We found two! That should be enough if we share 'em!" Luan shouted. They took this as a cue to leave, dashing up the stairs. However, as Lynn lunged to bite she had managed to snag Luna's skirt.

 _"Please forgive me, Lynn!"_ she thought as she kicked the beast's forehead multiple times. A kick to the snout made her let go, but not without tearing some of the fabric off. She followed the rest of them into Lisa and Lily's room. Catching their breath, they took a seat on Lisa's bed and Linc slammed the door shut, just before Lynn could get in. A loud thud sounded, along with some growls and another frustrated roar. She then turned tail and ran off once again, probably to finish her meal which she was oh-so-rudely interrupted from eating.


	5. Silver Linings

The gang took a few moments to catch their breath. "Well... that was... pretty close." Lola said. Luan, who was sitting next to her roommate, noticed something. "Hey Lunes, a lot of the back half of your skirt is missing... must've been from that run-in with Lynn we just had." Luna got up and took a look. "...oh." She quickly sat back down to stop the stares she was getting. "I mean, you _could_ make a run for it to your room and change into some sweatpants or something." "What?! No! I don't want you making any full moon jokes about me right now, we all know full well how much of a prankster you are!" "Okay, fine, I promise I won't "skirts" you." Luan used finger quotes for that specific word. Meanwhile the others just ignored them and kept an eye on the door, in case it opened. Lisa and Lily's room, like some of the others, didn't have a lock on it unfortunately.

Luna sighed. "Fine. I'll quickly get to my room and change, I'll be right back." She got up and walked towards the door, holding a flashlight. "Wait, where are you going?" Lucy asked. "Uh, didn't you hear Luan and I? I'm gonna go change out of this ripped skirt." the rocker replied. "No, I was watching the door to make sure those beasts didn't come in... not that they weren't too beastly before." the goth responded. It was no secret to the rest of the family that the pair of tomboys really liked to chase after mailmen, run on all fours and catch things in their mouths like dogs. "Shouldn't you at least take something to defend yourself with, in case you run into them?" "But what's here that I could use to defend myself that won't hurt them _too_ badly? They're still our sisters, after all." Who knows, other than Lisa, what those chemicals could do to another person, or animal? Or person-animal?

Lucy then dug into her hair and pulled out a talisman, which was crafted to look like a small howling wolf head. "This talisman is made of silver. It is said to be a werewolf's, or any other werebeast's greatest weakness." she explained. The rocker took the amulet and was about to leave, but then stopped shortly when she realized something. "Wait... how was this able to fit in your hair? And if you were carrying this thing around the whole time, why didn't you even bring it up 'til now?" Her tone shifted to a more annoyed one on the second part. "Well first of all, my hair has more volume than you'd think; and second of all, I... kind of forgot I even had it with me until now." the poet sheepishly replied. "How did you forget you were carrying something in your _hair? How long was it even in there anyway?"_ "I actually have no idea, must've been a long time ago."

Not wishing to stall any longer, Luna quietly walked out of the room, holding the talisman and looking everywhere for any signs of Lynn or Lana. Surprisingly enough, she was able to walk all the way to her and Luan's room, change into a pair of jeans (that she thankfully didn't rip) and walk back to Lisa and Lily's room all while not being attacked or even noticed by either of the beasts. "Huh, guess I was lucky. They didn't even _see_ me!" She then took a seat again next to her jokester roommate. Everyone else in the room, including Lily who was now awake, let out a sigh of relief.

 **15 minutes later...**

"Hey guys, I gotta tinkle, I'll be right back." Lola said, and got up to leave. "Wait little dudette, take this too!" Luna gave the pageant diva the talisman Lucy had given her earlier. "Alright, thanks!" She took the talisman and left for the bathroom, being careful not to make a sound. She opened the door slowly and as quietly as possible with it only making a small creak. As soon as she took a step inside, however, she saw a large figure crawl out of the toilet which had its lid up. Lola stood there, frozen in fear and not knowing what to make of what she was seeing. The thing then sprinted at her at full speed, which became a mistake on its part since this made it slip a few times. The thing was, in fact, the only Loud who enjoyed gross things enough to willingly hide in a toilet; Lana. Lola's fight-or-flight response kicked in, and without thinking twice she whacked the cat-beast in the face with the talisman. She recoiled in pain, but recovered quickly and let out a furious snarl.

Before the diva could react, she was pinned to the floor. Lana stared at her with drool dripping from her mouth, some of it landing on her twin's face. Her fur was soaking wet with toilet water, which also trickled onto her. Lola could already feel the bile rising in her throat. The cat raised her paw and getting ready to strike, when the other realized something. She's been with tons of scraps with her twin, and despite her mud-loving twin outmatching her in strength due to her talent for fixing things requiring some heavy lifting, she was still able to hold her own for quite a while. She even won a lot of them too, since she played dirty a lot. Her twin did as well (in more ways than one, knowing her) but not as much. Even if she was now even stronger (and her bites and scratches would hurt a lot more now) she was still her twin, and she decided that she still knew how to fight her, or at least get out of a clutch if the situation calls for it.

She curled her fingers to show her sharpened and manicured nails and dug them into the furry arm attached to the hand that had her pinned down. Though it wasn't enough to break the skin and draw blood, the beast let out a roar of mixed fury and pain. She took her hand off Lola's chest and brought her arm close to her face to inspect it. After licking it for a few seconds she noticed something wasn't right - where was her victim?

The ex-victim had made a break for the unoccupied bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it as well. She still had to go, after all. And when all that was done she was about to unlock the door and leave, but heard growling from the other side. A sudden bang to the door made her yelp in surprise and fall back. Surprisingly, though, after three more bangs it stopped and, even more surprisingly, the door was still fine. She heard footsteps and more growling, but it was getting more and more faint. Deciding it was safe to go out, she carefully opened the door and raced down the hallway back to Lisa and Lily's room.

Panting heavily, she walked in slowly and closed the door behind her. She took a seat on the bed and handed the talisman back to Lucy. "Whoa, what happened to you?" Luna asked. Lola's hair was scruffy and she still smelled like drool and toilet water since she didn't bother cleaning herself up. "Let's-huff- just say that-huff- I... got into a bit of a catfight." she replied. "Also, does any one of you have any disi... infe.. infe.. infecte..-" "Disinfectant?" Lisa asked. "Yeah, that. Anyone have those kind of wipes? I need 'em." The scientist dug around and found a small packet of disinfectant wipes and handed them to Lola. "Thanks Lis." And she immediately started rubbing them on her face.

Luna stood up to stretch, and seeing an opportunity, Luan did exactly what she said she wouldn't do before. Luna sighed and pulled her jeans back up, then sat back down. "Luan! You said you weren't gonna do that!" Luan snickered a bit. "Well yeah, I said I wouldn't pull your _skirt_ down. Never said anything about pants though." Luna just gave a grumpy "hmph."

"And also, you know how you said silver is supposed to be a weakness to those icky, hairy monsters?" she asked Lucy. "Uhh, yeah. What about it?" "Thing is... when I smacked Lana with it, it didn't do much at all. I mean, yea it made her angrier, but that's it." The goth also noticed her book on the floor and picked it up, flipping through the pages. "I-I don't understand, here it says it should do more than just that." She showed her the page. "Well, guess not everything in the book is true..." Lucy took another look at the book page, and then back at the talisman. Taking out a silver dollar from her left sleeve, she tapped the talisman. A dull ring could be heard. "Uh oh..." "Uh oh? What's wrong?" Linc, lori and Lola all asked at the same time. Lucy sighed.

"The pitch should be much higher. I don't think this is real silver."


	6. Hiatus Update

**_Hello guys and gals and... whatever else. You may have noticed that this story has been on hiatus for several months. I myself have noticed some people asking about the story too. Well, here's the thing..._**

 ** _I've been hit hard with writer's block for it._**

 ** _Yes, I've been writing other stuff (and plan on updating Glittery Secret very soon) but I just haven't found the muse for this one. I still really like it and would love to use the concept. In which case, I have two choices._**

 ** _1) I continue this story but take it a new direction somehow._**

 ** _2) I completely rewrite the entire thing while keeping the same concept, except with a few other changes (only using werewolves instead of including other beasts, not having them trapped in the house, ect.). I think it would be better this way._**

 ** _So, I would like y'all to let me know in the reviews what you want me to do with this story. Should things be darker? Be a lighter take on the prompt? Thank you and I hope to get back to it soon._**


End file.
